Teddy's Curse
by soaringwiththehippogriffs
Summary: After a six year friendship made off of Merlin's numerous nutty nargle-bogies, peanutbutter and jelly, and a very unfortunate accident, Rose and Scorpius are about to partake in a humorous tale of life-threatening situations, and a struggle with love.
1. A Blossoming Friendship

_Taptaptaptaptaptap_—

"Rose…" Ron warned his daughter as he was slowly losing a hold of his temper while his daughter couldn't sit still.

_parampampam-parampampam-parampampam_

"Rose…" Ron repeated.

_shweek-shwok-shweek-shwok_

"ROSE WE—", Ron started.

"Rosie sweetie, I think you should stop annoying your father" Hermione said through her fit of giggles at her husband's temper.

"But mummy, I'm so nervous! What if they ask me hard questions?" Rose squeeled.

Ron gave a loud snort, "Rose you and I both know you have your mother's brains—

"Thank the Lord for that", mumbled Hermione.

"Oi! Hermione! I can still beat you at chess! Anyway, as I was saying, your mum and I—"

"Excuse me I don't remember you being anywhere near your daughter's learning—not that I'm complaining" Hermione added at the end.

"Hermione! Stop interrupting—

"Mummy, daddy, can you just stop arguing, I'm nervous enough already."

"I—" Ron started.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!", Hermione said condescendingly.

" 'Mioneeeeeeeeeee", Ron whined.

"Oh. Sorry, hon.", Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek as she drove down the street. Hermione never let Ron drive after the incident with the Ford Angelina and the Whomping Willow, a rule that Harry was also in agreement to.

"_As I was saying_, you've already learned everything you need to know to get you started, you shouldn't worry." Ron finally finished his sentence.

"What about if they all think I'm too smart and stay away from me?" Rose whimpered.

"Rosie-posie, I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll be your friend" Ron muttered, beginning to get exasperated at how much his daughter was over-reacting.

"Really?", Rose responded, her voice getting brighter as she became more hopeful.

"Yes, you just have to go up to them and say 'Hello there! I'm Rose Weasley!', and they'll say 'Hi', back and they'll say their name, and you guys will just talk about—oh I don't know, maybe the newest toys? Your birthday? It'll be fine, Red."

"Oi! Don't call me Red, you filthy hypocrite", Rose said, getting annoyed at the use of her infuriating pet-name, and using her mum's favorite line towards her father. Of course though she had no idea what it meant.

"Boy, does that girl change moods quickly", Ron said under his breath.

"Rose! Don't talk like that to your father!", Hermione said with a stern voice.

"Yes, Mum", Rose answered timidly.

"Oi, why does she listen to you!", Ron whined again.

"Because I'm brilliant.", Hermione sniffed back, at the same time bringing back an old joke between them; although that did nothing to stop Ron's retort.

Rose tuned her parents out. They really did argue a lot, and it was usually very fun for her to both watch and participate in usually, but she was just so nervous. But then she remembered what her father's advice, and decided to prepare what she would say to her new friends. Who knew kindergarten could be so frightening?

It was like stampede. There were shouting and yelping from all around, and the pounding of tiny shoes padding down the steps, as kids pushed and pulled to get out of the building and into the courtyard for recess. Rose was momentarily blinded as she exited the doors into the sunlight. _Woah, _Rose thought to herself as she walked around the playground, there were _so_ many things to do! Although she was a witch, she had grown up with a lot of muggle influence and Rose was proud that she could name every single structure in the playground. She couldn't decide where to go, the slide, the monkey-bars, or maybe the swing…or she could just eat. Yes. Eating would be wonderful. Bloody hell, she was starting to sound like her father.

Rose was very excited, but somehow terrified at the same time, she couldn't help but let her earlier insecurities get to her again. No! She was prepared this time! She had already made a whole script in her mind according to what her father told her. Seeing no one to start a conversation with yet, she decided that she should at least try to have some fun, so she ran over to the monkey bars, where no one else was. She wasn't avoiding human contact! She just…didn't want to wait in line for the see-saw—yeah, that's right, she just wanted to play at the monkey bars, that was all!

Suddenly Rose noticed a boy—she hadn't seen him a while ago. Uh-oh! Human contact! Run! Run! Rose thought to herself. But it was too late; the pale, blonde boy had spotted her.

Scorpius POV

Come on, Scorpius, you can do this, just one bar after another, I thought to my self, hoping that accomplishing the monkey bars would earn me a friend. Just then something caught my eye—a flash of the most vibrant bright hair I'd ever seen, at first I had even thought that it was a fire. Turning away from the monkey bars I looked over at her. She had enormous bushy hair, enormous buck-teeth, and an enormous amount of freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose. She had baby fat on her cheeks giving her a very round face, and the rest of her body was also quite chubby. She looked rather cute. That's when I noticed the horrified look in her face, like a dear caught in headlights.

In a sudden wave of courage, I strutted over to her. As I approached her, I was surprised to find out she was taller than me. Ignoring the thought I held out my hand to her.

Rose POV

Bloody Hell. Bloody Hell. Bloody Hell. Oh Merlin's smelly slippers! The boy was coming up to me. I took a moment to chastise myself, as my mum would if she had heard my crude thoughts. Quickly recovering, I went through a list of plots to avoid him. Finally I picked a good one.

Smearing my PB&J all over his face, I used it as a distraction to run as fast as I could, with my long legs, hopefully he wouldn't be able to catch me with his short, stubby ones. Unfortunately though, I was caught at a dead end.

Scorpius POV

I rushed over to the _ridiculous _girl, ready to rage at her for her peanut-butter sandwich that was now all over my glorious hair and face.I was going to _murder_ her.

3rd Person

"What in the name of Merlin's malodorous Mohawk is wrong with you?", Scorpius bellowed at the girl, towering over her, not physically, but with the rage of his damaged ego.

"I don't know I just—wait what did you say?", Rose started, then finished flabbergasted at what the boy's recent statement.

"What do you mean?", Scorpius said, anger forgotten, and momentarily confused.

"You said 'Merlin!'", Rose replied still very mystified.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Scorpius stuttered through, trying to cover up for his mistake.

"Are you a wizard?", Rose questioned, although it already sounded like a declaration.

"I am not!", Scorpius said desperately trying to convince her otherwise. Oh bloody hell, a secret _centuries old_ and he lets it slip within five minutes of meeting a muggle!

"Are too! Just admit it already!", Rose said her temper already rising at this stubborn boy. Although she realized he must be just scared so she softened her voice and added, "It's okay, I'm a witch too."

"I'm no—what?" Scorpius said. It was his turn to gawk.

"I. Am. A. Witch. Just. Like. You.", Rose said slowly as if she were talking to a brainless buffoon—although in Rose's opinion he didn't seem that far from it.

"Well I'm certainly not a witch.", Scorpius said smirking at her and rolling his eyes; leaving Rose puzzled as to how he was able to do both yet still look proper.

Rose chastised herself for that random thought. Although she did let herself say that he was rather cute for a tiny five year old. He was tiny with his neatly combed, soft blond hair almost looking the same color as his baby white skin. And his big chubby cheeks like Theodore from her favorite muggle show, Alvin and the Chipmunks. But his eyes were _huge_—actually he was starting to look a bit feminine…

"Ugh! You are in the suffer bull!", Rose sighed exasperatedly.

"In what?"

"In the suffer bull!", Rose said.

"Are you trying to say insufferable?", Scorpius snickered at her.

"Well excuse me—its not my fault that my parents don't bother to say their insults properly through their shout-fights.", Rose retorted rolling her eyes, her voice with a surprising amount of sarcasm for a little five year old.

"Ah yes, lets put the insults aside, seeing as you seem to be quite tolerable. What's your name?", Scorpius asked.

"Quite?", Rose questioned snickering at his formal language.

"Ugh. Fine. What's your bloody name, ginger?", Scorpius said.

"Now you're speaking Weasley language." Rose said with a wide smile on her face.

"Your name is Weasley?", he questioned at the odd first name.

"No. My name is Rose." She said.

"Well my name is Scorpius." He said, holding his hand out stiffly and formally for her to shake.

Smirking at him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a huge bear-hug. "How lovely it is to meet you, kind sir, may I call you Snow White?", Rose said, mocking his formalities, along with his pale white features. Although Rose was starting to think he'd be more suited as Grumpy or Dopey.

"As long as I can call you Lasse." Scorpius replied, making a connection to a muggle movie that he saw, and relating her white skin but bright red hair to the dog.

Before Rose could retort, Mrs. Blechley, who was walking up to them, interrupted them.

"Now children, it is time to go back to class." She said, her voice had a certain edge to it that the children dared not oppose.

"Yes, mam." They mumbled simultaneously, teetering off for a while. Then suddenly amiably chatting together and prancing back to the school arm in arm. Or more accurately with Rose's hand fisted into Scorpius's sweater as she dragged him through the doors.

Mrs. Blechley only stood there for a while watching them disappear into the building, following soon afterwards.


	2. Mysterious Mrs Blechley

**A/N: Hi everyone! I sort of actually have chapters 1-10 written already, and I even know the rest of my plot…so…I **_**should**_** be regularly updating, if I don't I promise to give you cookies…hopefully…erm…have a jolly good day! ****I've always wanted to say that**_*****_

Mrs. Blechley walked into class with a smile on her face, a smile that although seemingly joyous, never reached her eyes. She had a very fragile looking and feather like frame. She looked nothing like her name would give an image of, not a fat plump woman who would belch a lot. She was tiny. But most striking of all, her eyes always seemed to have too much weight in them for a woman who must have only been in her early thirties.

Meanwhile, there were two suspicious figures in the back of the room, not at all listening to Mrs. Blechley's drawling on about the childish shapes on the white board and talks on patterns. They had already understood within the first five minutes of explanation. Despite their attempts at being mischievous and inconspicuous, they stuck out like sore thumbs; one of them with fiery ruby hair, contrasting with a head of almost pale white.

They started out giggling a bit at the idea of Rose trying (and failing) to climb the tree at the back of her house, although soon they were in hysterics as they started exaggerating the story all the way to wings sprouting from her back.

"And then what if you grew a pig snout! HAHA!", Scorpius exclaimed, another random thought to add to the long list.

"Ah, but then I cant use my wings…", Rose joked back.

"BECAUSE PIGS CANT FLY!", they blurted out at the same time, their synchronization only making the joke funnier. They were actually almost rolling on the floor, when the front door creaked open. Actually busted open would be a more accurate way to describe it.

A man with sharp features walked in, with his hands in his pockets, which the two kids noticed, but figured that maybe he simply kicked the door open instead of using his hands. He had slick black hair and cold blue eyes that were looking nowhere except for Mrs. Blechley.

Mrs. Blechley visibly gulped.

"Come on Anne, we have to get moving", the man said with a clipped voice.

"But, sweetie, I'm still teaching the children", Mrs. Blechley breathed out shakily.

"I think that's her husband", Scorpius whispered into Rose's ear.

"Oh no _way_, Sherlock", Rose said back then tuning back in to the conversation.

"Anne. Come. With. Me. NOW.", the man said in a firm voice.

Suddenly Mrs. Blechley's eyes traveled to something that seemed to be in the man's hand, although his lean body blocked whatever was in his hand from the view of the children. "Do you want to bring _her _into this?", he said in a low, gravel like voice.

Mrs. Blechley's eyes widened at the sight of the mysterious object, and who ever this person that her husband was talking about.

She nodded and gulped again.

"Okay bye class, I have to go for a while", Mrs. Blechley said a second later hurriedly packing her belongings and moving to stride out of the room, "I'll have a sub come in for me. It was wonderful meeting all of you.", she said when she stopped at the door, beside her husband.

Mrs. Blechley looked to her husband, giving him a pleading look, he gave her a sharp look back, but it eventually softened in surrender.

Moving quickly approached each child, kissing them on the head.

She stopped in front of the two children who were huddled close together, red and blonde. She gave them a look that was in-between pleading, warning, and panic, a look that neither of the children could decipher. A second later she kissed each of them on their heads and ran out of the room with the mysterious man. Leaving the children with only dead air and a feeling of absolute shock in the air.

Silence.

_Click._

"Okay class, sorry about that. I'm Mrs. Jules, can you please introduce yourselves for me?


	3. Planning Playdates

"Well that was extremely weird", Rose stated as soon as they left the building.

"Oh no _way_, She-rock", Scorpius said, imitating Rose's earlier statement.

"Did you just try to say _Sherlock_?", Rose wheezed out through her fits of laughter at his mistake.

"That's what I said!", Scorpius insisted, refusing to be wrong.

"Okay…fine would you like to trade that loss for another game?", Rose proposed.

"Fine.", Scorpius said after eyeing her for a while.

"Whenever we do that 'No way, Sherlock' thing we have to say it differently, first person to repeat loses.", Rose said smirking.

"Awwww, now that's kinda lame!", Scorpius whined.

"Shoot.", Scorpius said warily.

_CRASH_!

Rose had pushed him into the line of bikes and was now running away, as fast as her "Hey that's not fair!", Scorpius exclaimed just deciding to sit on the floor and pout.

"Oi! Don't be such a party pooper!", Rose said rolling her eyes.

Scorpius continued to pout.

Rose stomped back to Scorpius.

"Gosh, you're such a—, Rose said, but she was suddenly cut off by Scorpius wrestling her to the ground.

After a few 'Oi's, grunts, growls, and guttural sounds, Rose had maneuvered Scorpius onto his stomach, and she sat on his back.

"I don't like you.", Scorpius said, going back to sulking, despite his current position.

"Hey wanna come to my house tomorrow?", Rose said jumping off him with her epiphany.

"Yeah! I'll ask my parents.", Scorpius said standing up and giving her a cheeky smile.

They stared at each other, and two seconds later they burst out in laughter at their odd change of topic, from Scorpius's dislike to an invitation to her house.

Soon after Rose walked down the street to meet her parents, and Scorpius was picked

**Rose POV**

"Daddy, can I bring a friend over tomorrow—pretty please!", I begged Ron Weasley for a playdate.

"You have friends!", my daddy replied mocking me.

Yes. This was perfect, now to prepare the trap.

Queue wobbling lip.

Queue tears.

One. Two. Three.

Queue bawling.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY SWEETY! I LOOVEEE YOUU!", Dad said trying to make up for his mistake, not wanting to bring Mum into this.

Continue cries.

"FINE! Bring your bloody friend over! I don't care! Bring a friggin' million of them!", Dad exclaimed now panicking.

"Ronald! Language!", Mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Shit", I heard daddy mumble under his breath.

"RONALD WEASLEY IF I HEAR ONE MORE FOUL WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH I'M MAKING YOU DE-KNOME THE BACK YARD!", Hermione screeched.

Daddy yelped. But I didn't really care. I got what I wanted.

**Scorpius POV**

"Father? May I go to my friend's house tomorrow?", I sighed, I needed to play this right.

"Son, you know I don't want you fraternizing with filthy muggles.", Father sighed back.

Jackpot. I had my weapon.

"Muuuummm!", I called in a singsong voice; a hanging threat.

"Okay, okay! You can go to your friend's house! Don't tell your mother I said that!", Father said.

I only quirked my brow.

"Please! Come on! You can stay as long as you want! I'm begging you! Don't tell your mother.", Father said, he looked desperate now. This was fun.

"Okay", I said, not wanting to stretch it. I could just use that another time, we have a pensive so I could just show Mum later on.

This was fun.

"So just drop me off back at the school, she said she'd be there.", I said indifferently giving Father the details.

"Yeah yeah yeah.", Father said, peeved that I had got him. Ha. I loved this game.

A/N: Hi! sorry for all the short chapters, this is my first fanfiction, i didn't know they were SO long...okay that sounded kinda stupid but yeah. What else...oh yeah...since i am the most socially awkward person ever, just imagine that i said a bunch of hilarious, cute things. Thanks-oh yeah and please review! :)


	4. Marching to Rosie's

**A/N: Okay guys, here's my fourth chapter. I'm surprised I haven't posted here before, I'm used to but it takes forever there so…okay I lost my trend of thought. CHICKEN NUGGETS. -Toodaloo**

Scorpius waited impatiently at the swings, waiting to see a flash of red hair that would indicate her presence. He had insisted on coming alone, not wanting his mum to go fussing over him and Rose, and neither did he want his father giving his new friend any cold glares.

One minute passed.

Two minutes.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Sev—

"Oi, Scorpius!", a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Don't 'oi' me! I've been waiting here for _ages_.", Scorpius pouted.

"Oh don't be such a baby, lets go Snow White.", Rose said, grabbing Scorpius's hand roughly and pulling (dragging) him along

"Where are your parents?", Scorpius said, looking around for any other adults.

"Eh, Daddy didn't wanna wake up so early and Mummy didn't wanna walk here.", Rose sighed at her ridiculous parents.

"But don't you just live down the street?", Scorpius said, now most definitely confused, having specifically remembered Rose meeting her parents down the street the other day.

"Nah, we live around a few blocks away.", Rose said dismissively. But Scorpius wasn't satisfied.

"You walked here?", Scorpius asked incredulously.

"Oh now way, Sewer lock.", Rose giggled.

"You're still playing that lame game?", Scorpius sighed in question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I rather think it will be quite funny when I'm old enough to swear and I can say 'Sure fuck'." Rose chuckled, having to pause for a while to regain her breath.

Scorpius just watched the ridiculous girl rolling on the floor at the rather random joke. In all honesty it was fairly amusing.

Anyhow, the continued on, with Rose yanking Scorpius forward towards her house. Scorpius was actually quite surprised by how much this girl walked, he had never done such strenuous exercise in his life. House elves usually did everything for him.

"Okay I guess we can slow down now.", Rose said huffing.

"Thank the Lord.", Scorpius croaked out.

So slowed down, walking with their chubby little fingers intertwined. Scorpius was leaning onto Rose a bit, while Rose's nose was beaded with sweat. Rose looked towards Scorpius and smiled, her two giant front teeth protruding from her mouth. Rose saw that Scorpius had his usually neatly combed hair was actually messy for once; looking at him closer she noticed that his nose was very flat, he really did look very feminine, almost scarily so.

Rose giggled at the thought of Scorpius as a girl.

"What?" Scorpius said, turning to her and smiling.

"Nothing you just look like a girl, that's all.", Rose said still giggling.

"How nice of you to point that out.", Scorpius chuckled a bit.

"When you said point I just had an image of poking your face a lot" Rose said, laughing some more, this time Scorpius joined in too, how did they get into these conversations? It seems all the conversations seem to have such random jumps, Rose had such a crazy sense of humor...so crazy, in fact, that it actually became funny.

They continued winding their way through the blocks of the neighborhood, hand in hand at a leisurely stroll.

If only they knew the mistake they were walking into.


	5. Oh, Ron, You Great Buffoon

**A/N: Beforehand i would just like to apologize for what's about to happen incase you dont like what happens here, it's crucial for the plot.**

Ron had always enjoyed Saturdays, they always seemed to be the best, right after the hectic last minute things to do on Fridays, but still not yet at the unfortunate daunting last-day-of-the-weekend feeling that Sundays had. Most of all, he loved Saturdays because that was when everyone stayed in at the new and improved Burrow for the whole day. And by everyone, that meant the Potters _and_ all the Weasleys, who all lived in the Burrow, which had been reconstructed and covered with a Fidelius Charm after the war.

But today Ron was in a rather grumpy mood from being shoved out of bed by his wife to get ready for the oh-so-important guest that was arriving. Ron's only consolation was that this was for his little Rosie.

Finishing his breakfast, Ron went to wait outside of the house, so he could watch for his little girl.

He finally saw two speckles, one of red hair, and another of white blonde. As they got closer, Ron saw that Rose and some tiny girl were holding hands. Ron smiled. How cute.

With his fears alaid, Ron dragged himself back into the house, to have some breakfast that was being served inside, treacle tarts, waffles, bacon, the works-hell, they even had a magical suspended hot chocolate fountain. Five mintues later, after practically inhaling all the food, Ron walked back out to watch his Rosie again.

The panic only set in when they were much closer, and Ron noticed that it was a _boy_ holding his little girl's hand.

Ron stomped into the house.

"'Mione!", Ron whined out.

"What is it now, Ron?", Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?", Ron said, forgetting about his predicament and taking Hermione's tone the wrong way.

"Oh god guys, not another fight.", Harry from the end of the breakfast table.

"Yeah guys would you give it a rest?", Charlie mumbled tiredly, mornings weren't his thing.

"Uncle Ron please not now, our batch had a summer party last night, lets just say I had far more alcohol than I should have.", a fifth year Teddy said, squeezing his head.

"TEDDY LUPIN-POTTER! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING?", Ginny Potter screeched from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, God. Mum. Loud. Head. Not. Good.", Teddy said, sounding like he was about to puke.

"Aww Ted, how are you supposed to finish your appirating lessons?", Harry said, sounding far less harsh than Ginny.

"Sorry dad, it's okay, I don't really need to practice that heavily anyway, I just don't want to have to re-do the test in Seventh Year.", Teddy said.

"Oh okay.", Harry said, getting back to his paper.

"You knew about this?", Ginny said channeling her wrath toward her husband.

Harry froze in his seat.  
"If you dont move, they dont attack, also please beware that sudden sounds also set many of these species off.", Angelina joked in whisper to Hermione. Unfortunately for them, Ginny heard the comment.

Thankfully Ron interrupted just in time.

"Oi! Family! We have a problem here!", Ron exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Why? What ees 'appening?", Fluer said, as she gracefully entered the living room. Creating a few disgruntled mumbles from Ginny, saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'phlegm', while Harry elbowed her scoldingly.

"It's Rose.", Ron said, almost darkly.

"Why what's wrong?", Teddy said, starting to panic for his favorite cousin.

"Her playmate…", Ron started.

"Yes…?", Hermione said urging him to continue.

"…Is a boy.", Ron said simply.

"So?", Hermione said, perplexed.

"I saw them holding hands on their way here!", Ron said, getting riled up again.

Everyone started laughing.

"What! People this is a serious problem!", Ron whined.

"Ron, it would do you best to stop being so over protective at the moment.", Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, Ronie-kins, they're only ickle five or six year olds.", George said, a new addition to the group. Holding something that looked suspiciously like an Extendable Ear in his hands, and heading over to his wife Angelina, who was baking him some chocolate chip waffles.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron, I agree, I mean I'm already sixteen, and there's no one I really fancy.", Teddy said indifferently. The statement leaving a dejected looking Victoire.

"OH SO NOT ONLY ARE YOU OUT DRINKING BUT YOU'RE ALSO THINKING OF GIRLS!", Ginny said, remembering her earlier fury.

"Gin, not now." Ron said.

"Ron, calm down okay? He's just a muggle boy that goes to the school down a few blocks. They're walking down the street, not a flipping aisle. If I were you I would just worry more about cleaning up all of these magical items around the house.", Ginny said contemptuously.

"Fine then…I guess you're right, I mean he's just a boy right?", Ron said, more for himself than anyone else.

"Yes.", everyone said in unison, already tired of Ron's unnecessary problems, and getting on with their lives.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

There was a click and some shuffling as the two children walked into the living room. Everyone had their eyes on them. Suddenly there were gasps all around the room, from all except Ron who hadn't yet understood.

Ron nodded at the pale boy with white blonde hair and held out his hand to shake, feeling a familiar twinge in his stomach.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Scorpius Malfoy.", Scorpius said, holding his hand up to the tall red-headed man, while Rose stood proudly beside her friend.

_Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy._

The name rang in Ron's ears like a bell. Every repeated moment bringing a wave of new pain and hate.

Granger, the filthy mudblood.

Blood traitor Weasleys.

That stupid Potter-boy.

Then they all started to blur, memories clashed with one another, like lions fighting for a the last piece of meat, making him dizzy and spinning around his head fading in and out.

His constant insults to Harry.

To Hermione.

To him.

The story recalled by Harry on the night of Dumbledore's death.

Of an older, sharp faced man killing people left and right. Kicking Dobby around. Lucius.

A young teenager with sunken eyes watching Hermione writhe on the floor from a crucio. Draco.

Both of them leading into a war at Hogwarts. Cracking the graceful marble, bashing the perfectly sculpted statues. Ripping up the frightened paintings. Leaving his home, a place of fun and safety into a place of shambles and rubble.

A war that killed Teddy's parents, their bodies lying side by side, with their eyes closed never to open again to see their now charming young boy, Tonks never making her nose into a snout, and Remus never looking at them with his tired, but still mischievous eyes.

A war that killed thousands of other people just like them.

Then the worst came. Fred looking at George with that flash they had whenever they threw one of their shenanigans. Running into that hallway with Hermione and Harry, finally feeling light again to see his two brothers winking and mischievously smirking at each other. Memories of their brilliant pranks, the fireworks in the great hall, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. All of that dying one second later when Fred's body suddenly crumpled to the floor, lifeless and dark.

And now he looked at the spawn of those two devils, Draco and Lucius. His filthy little hand wrapped around his little Rosie-Posie.

Rid of all rational thought, Ron lifted his hand, with his wand pointing at little Scorpius, who was starting to get a bit scared.

"Avada—," Ron was cut off by a flash of blue hair that darted in front of his face. Followed by a loud _Pop!_

Appiration.

Suddenly Teddy had disappeared from the table, and Rose and Scorpius felt as if they were at the end of a straw and on the other end someone was sucking, forcing them into a tube, Ron's menacing wand disappeared and for a while there was a flash of a large violent tree slashing its branches through the air. Just then, all three felt surrounded by immense pain. At that moment, before any of them could even cry out from the agony, everything went black. At that moment, Molly Weasley's famous clock ticked, one hand was jutting out of place. While everone's faces were set at 'Home', there was one hand that held a head of blazing hair, the hand being out of place wasn't what chilled the Wotters to the bone...it was the fact that Rose Weasley's head was pointing at the blinking area of DANGER.

**A/N: Told you...but i promise it'll get better :D**


	6. Earthshaking Revelations

**A/N: I am so sorry for all the short chapters! I promise the next one will be long!****  
**

There was an eerie silence, the sound of dead air.

It had been three weeks. It had been three weeks since Ron had seen his daughter's blue green eyes, wide, open and bright.

It had been three weeks. It had been three weeks since Harry had seen his adopted son's ever changing eyes, with the same light heartedness of Tonks and the soul of Lupin's

It had been three weeks. It had been three weeks since Draco had seen his son's teal colored eyes, alight with mischief.

The Weasley-Potters had been waiting outside for three weeks. And so had the Malfoys. Although at this time neither of them had said a word to each other, a silent agreement was forged, based off of their concern for their children. But that agreement ended today.

"Um…Excuse me but…well, the children have awoken.", the Healer said, walking out of the ward.

"What? When? Just now! Let's see them!", Ron cried out, the guilt had been eating him alive.

"Well…Theodore Lupin had actually awoken almost a week ago—,"

"WHAT?", Harry and Ginny said in unison, not pleased that they had been with-held of this information.

"Sir, Ma'am, please let me finish.", the Healer said trying to keep them calm. After checking if they would interrupt, he continued. "Theodore has been awake and recovering the past week, Rose had woken up shortly after him about five days ago, and Scorpius woke up an hour after her. The reason we hadn't told you is we had to run some tests—,"

"Excuse me! Our children aren't guinea pigs for you to play around with!", Astoria said, enraged at the Healers.

"Guinea pigs?", the Healer asked.

"I apologize, my wife is a muggle-born, she has different terms for things.", Draco said chuckling at his wife, and reaching for her hand.

"So Draco finally decided to wallow with the _mudbloods_?" Ron mumbled under is breath in a bitter voice.

"Excuse me, but who was it to resorted to nearly _AVADA-_ing children?", Draco replied calmly.

The Healer mumbled 'Protego', putting a shield charm between the two before they could start a fight. Reminded of the problem at hand, the men stopped their bickering.

"Back to the point, there has been some issues, you see, when Teddy appirated them away, there was something clogging his mind. We tested his blood and found traces of alcohol in it. Teddy appirated, with sidelong passengers, underage, with barely any practice, and on a hangover. He spliced. They all spliced. The problem was that since Teddy is new to appiration, he didn't do it exactly right. He just kept an image of all of them appirating into Hogwarts, another thing that mixed into the issue, considering Hogwarts has anti-appiration spells. Then they also appirated to the Whomping Willow, another not so good choice…We can't really pin-point the source of all of this—,"

"GET TO THE BLOODY POINT!", Ron yelled, not wanting to wait another second for results.

"Mr. Weasley, you must understand that in this situation, we are about as clueless as you are." the Healer sighed.

"Well that man seems to be about as clueless as my old pet rock, would you mind telling us what you _know_?, Astoria demanded.

The Healer sighed and took of his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Because of such a mash up of unfortunate events they somehow spliced differently, in the transition through the protective barriers of Hogwarts interfered with the appiration, so that at one point, they all mixed into one.", the Healer started. "All we can say is that somehow, Teddy's cells mixed with Rose and Scorpius's...and they weren't just any cells."

"What? Were they the wrong blood type?", Astoria questioned further.

"No...the children were hit with the metamorphagus gene. Now normally, this wouldn't really do anything to a person, but since the children lost so much blood, and Lord knows what else during the splice, throughout their recovery their bodies worked around that gene."

"My God, my math professor was less cryptic than you! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FLYING TURKEYS DO YOU MEAN?", Astoria whipped out.

"The children have adapted to the metamorphagus gene. To put it simply, the children are _using_ that gene.", the Healer answered back.

"So what's happening, I don't understand." Ron said, oblivious as usual.

"They are now metamorphmagus's." Hermione said.

"Oh.", was all that was left to say for Ron.

**A/N: Sorry if this ends on a bad note *again*, it has to get worse before it gets better ;), a gazillion million bajillion tons of love, moi.**


	7. Metamorphagus and Monster Trucks

**A/N: Tadaaa! Here's the awesomely awesome long chapter. Oh and my friend insists that I write this: BERT ROGERS. Don't ask me who Bert is, my friend doesn't know either. All my chapters are so inconsistent with their word count... know I'm disappointed in myself to. I HAVE FALLEN AND CAN'T GET UP! MY EMOTIONS!...oh yeah enjoy, I finally wrote something more than 2,000 words.****  
**

"Ugh my neck still hurts like hell.", Rose groaned inside the ward.

"It's your fault for having a bloody maniac for a father.", Scorpius said back, angry at Ron's part in all of this.

Rose stared at him only waiting for him to apologize for the bellow-the-belt comment.

"Fine, I'm sorry.", Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Eh, it's not even that bad, so far I'm pretty sure my dad _is_ a maniac." Rose only sighed.

"Hey, you guys, I think you should give Uncle Ron a break.", Teddy said from the other bed, unlike the others his hair was a constant midnight blue color.

Ever since the two had woken up their appearances kept changing, Rose had woken up as a short, skinny green-head with pitch black eyes and duck feet; while Scorpius had woken up very tall, although also very fat with purple hair, red eyes, and a tail. And at the moment, the whole surfaces of their bodies were continuously rippling into a different person, and sometimes even animal. It was quite unnerving, but over the days they had gotten used to it, and were still slowly gaining control of it.

"So what's wrong with Rose's dad anyway?", Scorpius asked.

"It's your last name.", Teddy said flatly.

"What do you me—.", Scorpius started, but he was cut off by shuffling at the entrance of the ward.

Rose was reminded of her epiphany back at the school, a stampede. That's what it was now. A stampede of red, black, and blonde hair. Mostly red. All the children prepared for the onslaught of fussing that was about to commence. But it never came.

The children opened their eyes to see the parents fighting against invisible restraints.

"Oi! Lemme get to my child, you gnat-brained twat!", Astoria exclaimed throwing herself repeatedly against the barriers, while Draco tried to restrain her unsuccessfully. Scorpius only hung his head in shame.

"That's right you blathering brain-dead buffoons! Lift these insufferable charms!", Molly Weasley growled.

Rose and Scorpius laughed at the old joke of 'in the suffer bull'.

"You see, Lasse? That's how you say insufferable correctly.", Scorpius snickered.

"How about I'll just make you suffer for that, Snow White?", Rose replied in a playful threatening voice.

Before they could continue their joking Ron interrupted.

"Rosie don't you dare talk to that boy!", Ron yelled.

"Don't you dare speak of my son like that, ginger!", the feisty Astoria once again.

"Don't speak to me either, Malfoy.", Ron said sourly.

_Crunch_. Draco's fist collided with Ron's face.

"Don't you dare every say something like that to my wife ever again.", Draco said, his voice laced with rage.

"Oh Draco, calm yourself would you? It's not like he has no reason for this.", Astoria said, slapping him around the head.

"But you were just—," Draco argued back.

"Oh shut up would you?", Astoria sighed.

"But—,", Draco tried again.

_Smack_. Astoria hit him around the head again.

Just then, Hermione walked forward calmly to the beds, and surprisingly making it through.

"The shield only blocks against panic and negative energy that could affect the children badly.", the Healer said, just entering the room.

Slowly everyone approached the shield slowly, most of them continued on that slow pace except for Victoire, who soon after crossing, bee-lined straight for Teddy's bed. She didn't even stop when she approached his bed. She only jumped onto Teddy's lap and immediately attached her lips to his. Everyone stood watching in shock, except for Rose and Scorpius who simultaneously whined out 'eeeewww' and turned away.

Victoire snaked her fingers through Teddy's hair and pulled his face closer, while Teddy's arms circled her waist, not wanting to have anything between them. They kept up the snogging session until they had to go up for air almost five minutes later, mostly because Teddy had transformed so that he had gills. When their lips detached they stared at each other, Victoire let loose the smile she'd been holding back. Teddy leaned forward to kiss her sweetly, slowly brushing her honey blonde hair away and caressing her face. Although that didn't even last a minute because Bill came to his senses grabbing Victoire from behind and carrying her out of the room, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody hormonal teenagers'. Much to both Teddy and Victoire's disappointment.

"AND NOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME? TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T FANCY ANYONE? WHAT IS GOING ON TEDDY!", Ginny said drawing her anger from her last wave of wrath.

"Mum, chill. You don't let anything go do you? I had no idea.", was all that Teddy said. Soon after that he simply sank into his pillow, closed his eyes and smiled into slumber.

"Oh, big help you are.", Ginny grumbled at her ridiculous son.

Looking back towards the children, the adults turned just in time to see the children playing around with their faces, Scorpius made his face ripple into a dog snout, and Rose made hers ruffle into a pig snout. They both started laughing their heads off. Mumbling something like 'Pigs can't fly'.

"Oi! Rose! What did I tell you about talking to that boy?", Ron huffed.

"But daddy this is my friend." Rose said defiantly, her childlike innocence not comprehending the problem.

"Why don't you like me anyway? Teddy just said something about my name. And as horrid as 'Scorpius Hyperion' sounds, I highly doubt it merits death.", Scorpius questioned smartly.

"Oh sweetie, blame your father for that 'Scorpius Hyperion' business. He even gave me extra anesthesia so I wouldn't change the name.", Astoria said rolling her eyes and fussing over her son.

"Son, we're going to have to talk when you get out.", Draco said sadly.

"No! We want to know now! Right Rosie?", Scorpius said, drawing from Rose for support.

All the adults looked to each other, having a secret conversation with their eyes. They seemed to have came to an agreement, but in the process, their eyes turned to Rose's aunts, uncles and cousins. The parents of Rose and Scorpius continued to stare at them sharply until they left, but only after George subtly pulled out the Extendible Ears.

After everyone save for Ron, Hermione, Draco and Astoria had filed out of the room, Hermione started their 'speech'.

"Well you see, Rosie…and erm…Scorpius, our families don't exactly get along." Hermione said in a patronizing voice.

"Why?" Rose said.

"How-come?" Scorpius inquired.

"Well I guess it started when your grandfather married your grandmother. Grandpa was a pureblood, meaning that his whole family tree was full of wizards, and wizards only, no muggle-borns. And Grannie was a muggle born. After that, many of the purebloods got mad at Grandpa and Grannie, because they broke the pureblood line.", Ron said, trying to put it simply.

"But mummy is a muggle born." Scorpius stated, still not getting the point of all this.

"Well it wasn't just that. Because I grew up with Grandpa Lucius telling me those kinds of things, I was kind of…erm…mean to Rose's parents.", Draco struggled.

"Like what did you do?", Rose asked.

"Well…lets see, he called your mum a mudblood, called your dad a blood-traitor, and I believe he turned to the dark side at one point and became very kill happy and started Avada-ing everyone he saw…am I right sweetie?", Astoria said, blunt as usual.

"Oh, gee thanks, Astoria.", Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Then there were the specific people that died because of him, Teddy's parents, your Uncle George, Mad-Eye Moody, Dumbledore, Dobby—He even tortured your mum.", Ron said, getting riled up.

"Excuse me, I never did any of those things.", Draco said, trying to be polite.

"Yes, but were you totally unrelated to those events?", Ron challenged.

"But daddy's not bad anymore. He married mum. And he lets me go to muggle schools…and…he's not bad anymore." Scorpius started and ended run-dry of other examples.

"But he _did_ do bad things.", Ron said, trying to get it into Scorpius's head. In Ron's opinion Scorpius seemed to be as thick as his father.

"But he's not doing them anymore…", Rose said, not grasping the idea.

"But he did do them, and those things are hard to forgive, and look back on.", Hermione said.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. "I don't get it.", they said at the same time.

Astoria walked over to the wall and pounded her head against it several time; while everyone just stared at her. She stopped after about eight minutes and walked over to the children, taking both their hands.

"Okay you guys. Imagine if there was a boy, who treated you badly all your life. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, he helps to raise a Dark Lord, starting the Dark Days, and even after that he starts a war and kills almost everyone you love. Forgiving is very hard, because there's always going to be a doubt at the back of their mind, whenever they're around them, that person is always going to wonder 'what if I get hurt again?', and there are some people who are just so scarred and broken, they can't let that go." Astoria said, shocking everyone in the room, and even rest of the people outside who were using George's Extendable Ears to listen in.

"Then you can just keep that between yourselves, but Scorpius and I wanna be friends, we're not asking _you_ guys to be friends.", Rose proposed.

This time all the adults moved to the wall to pound their heads against it. This was going to take some time.

_Three hours later_

It seemed in the time that had passed, the adults finally realized that their efforts would be futile.

"OKAY. YOU GUYS CAN BE BLOODY FRIENDS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE. OH MY GOD. KIDS. ARE. SO. STUBBORN!", Astoria finally exclaimed, kicking wildly into the air, taking out her frustration. Everyone stepped five meters away from her flailing limbs. Soon after Astoria just resorted to jumping onto the empty beds and ripping up the pillows.

Draco tried to shrink into his cloak, while Scorpius hid under his blankets.

Just then they heard high-pitched giggling behind the curtain of Teddy's bed. Ron walked over to the curtain and wrenched it away, only to reveal Teddy and Victoire into another game of tonsil tennis. There was another round of 'eeewww's from the children.

"Oi! Tori! How'd you get back in here?", Ron said covering his burning eyes from watching his adopted nephew and his niece lip-locking.

"Well…Two hours ago when Mrs. Malfoy got frustrated again, and smacked Mr. Malfoy in the face, and he fell on Uncle Ron, and Uncle Ron pushed Auntie Hermione into the garbage bin; I crept inside." Victoire states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. If I count to five and you're still here, I'm calling your father.", Ron threatened. "One…"

Ferocious snogging.

"Two"

Even more snogging.

"Three…", Ron said, starting to get unsure.

Moans and groans.

"Four…"

_POP_. Victoire appirated out.

"Bloody hormonal teenagers...", Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Getting back to the point. Since you two little evil incarnates are either extremely thick or extremely persistent, my husband will be discussing this with the rest of the Weasley clan. Hopefully no one loses any limbs." Astoria said carelessly then added as an afterthought.

"That's okay, hon, we're in the hospital anyway.", Draco said, pressing his lips against Astoria's forehead.

"Yes but I don't have any insurance.", Astoria rolled her eyes.

"I remember we got insurance!", Draco said.

"Yeah we did, but remember that time when I went to see my parents?", Astoria asked patronizingly.

"Yeah.", Draco said confused.

"And do you remember when I told you that I was an _orphan_?" Astoria said.

"Oh…Wait…then what were you doing?", Draco asked.

"Well…I have a muggle cousin who is into monster trucks…", Astoria started and left for Draco to finish the rest.

"But I don't remember you being injured…", Draco said, still confused.

"I put you under anesthesia for a week.", Astoria mumbled, then blasted herself out of the ward, afraid of her husband's reaction.

Draco just shook his head and walked after his absurd wife.

**A/N: YAY! Please tell me your thoughts on Astoria! Please review BUH-BYE, my awesome turtle buddies!**


End file.
